Egg containers commonly include a base with a plurality of egg-receiving recesses and a cover that closes the recesses. Eggs are usually washed in warm water prior to placement in the recesses and closing of the cover. It is desirable to provide good ventilation for the container to allow the remaining water and any further moisture to evaporate and thereby prolong the life of the eggs. It is also important to provide good support and confinement for the eggs, to prevent the eggs from breaking even if the container is tilted. In some cases, the number of eggs that can be held in a container is increased without greatly increasing the size of the container, by providing a tray with additional egg-receiving recesses and by increasing the height of the base. Such container is likely to be less rugged than one without a tray because of the increased height and weight, so the design should provide additional support and stiffener means for such container. It would be desirable if all of these features were provided in a low cost container formed of sheet plastic such as transparent polyethylene of 0.02 inch thickness which is deformed as by heating and using a vacuum to deform the sheet in the shape of a mold. Such construction would provide durable, protective, attractive and low cost containers for eggs and other rounded pieces of food.